During the manufacture of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), various defects may occur for a TFT array substrate due to a manufacture process. One of these defects is pixel defect, i.e., dark and bright spots. Because a visual effect is less affected by the dark spot while more affected by the bright spot, it is necessary to perform spot elimination on the defective pixel where the bright spot occurs. However, in the related art, it is impossible to achieve an excellent effect in the case of performing the spot elimination.